


Favourite Colour

by unadulteratedstorycollector



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, flangst, green - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unadulteratedstorycollector/pseuds/unadulteratedstorycollector
Summary: Draco really like green





	

Green is absolutely his favourite colour.

Green like the colour of his house, rich and strong, joining him together with his friends, linking him to his family, making his father proud. The place he called home, the people he called family before he was even sorted into the house. That perfect green that he’d known from before he could even name the colour. Curtains made of that green that surrounded him at night, blocking out the pressure, the horror, letting him feel safe even when he wasn’t.

Green like the colour of grass, prickly under his fingers as he sat by the lake, listening to his friends talk about their classes, their hopes, their worries. Dark green, light green, mingled together until he couldn’t tell which was which. People thought they didn’t talk about their feelings, but in those moments, with the sun beating down on them, they could forget what it meant to be in their house, and just be.

Green like the gemstone in his signet ring, sparkling in the low light when nothing else seems to. He’s not sure if he’s proud to be part of his family or not. There are some bad ones, and some good ones. He’ll take the bad if he can keep the good. And the ring reminds him of all the terrible choices his family made, and how he can never let that happen again. 

Green like a killing curse that didn’t work. He thanks the universe every day that it didn’t work. Sometimes he sees that green at night, when he’s just about to fall asleep. He jolts awake, screaming, strong arms wrapping around him until he falls back to sleep.

Green like the drink he was drinking the night they found each other again. It was too sweet, too milky, but it hadn’t mattered. They’d laughed about it. Of course he would have to be drinking a green drink. He’d ordered them both a beer and they’d talked until they’d kissed. He hadn’t had a green drink since.

Green like his partner’s eyes, warm and glinting as he smiles. He could look at those eyes all day. They ground him, keeping him sane and safe in world that doesn’t always accept him, with good reason. Eyes that remind him that even though he should be hated, he’s loved. Green eyes that are Harry’s, and only Harry’s, gazing at him like he’s something wondrous. 

Yes. Green is absolutely his favourite colour.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are seen, read and loved! Thanks for reading


End file.
